Free Fall
by TheFalseFaith
Summary: GLaDOS has an experiment in mind, and it doesn't involve platforms, turrets, or...portals. Will her 'lunatic' test subject survive? One-shot. PWP


**Free Fall**

**Author's Note:** The M Rating is just to be safe. I hope someone can enjoy this and it's up to par with what the ChellDOS community produces.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own GLaDOS, Chell, or any part of Portal. The only thing I own is the writing within this little one-shot. Valve owns this wonderful world.

_Suggested Listening: Lana Del Rey - Video Games (Liam Walds Remix)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Subtle vibrations pulsed through the room in an enthralling tremble of music. With each passing beat a matching intensity grew between the two warm bodies which occupied the single bed in the dimly lit room. There was a primal need, a silent <em>lust<em>, which churned within the core of the pair, between the two women.

She was losing herself to the lure of euphoria, an undeniable bliss that coursed within her circuitry.

Binary lines of code flooded her head to override the vulnerability of the instinctive _feelings _that were beginning to surface_._ As much as she clawed in a desperate attempt to maintain control, the unrelenting need to let go would soon win if she continued down the rapturous path. Every time they engaged in these private activities, she felt the feelings take over quicker and become more difficult to erase. She was becoming accustomed to the spiraling free fall into Wonderland. The android no longer had the discipline to resist the warm electrical hum which tingled across the inner workings of her flawless body. She was even starting to tremble at the airy touches of the brunette beneath her, losing the last grains of her restraint.

Her actions were becoming intuitive, no longer calculated. Neediness could only ensue from such a fault.

Slender fingers mechanically dug into the exhausted mattress. If she wasn't careful it would be another set of bed covers that they'd have to replace within the confines of Aperture Science. Not that it mattered; she had enough to supply them with at least one year of new bedspreads. At worst, she would make a trip outside to purchase something more fitting for their activities. Uniform white cotton is easily upgradable.

But the thoughts of bedspreads were quick to disband from her mind. The _feelings_ had taken over. The potent binaries were toying with her focus.

It had to stop. She had to regain at least a fraction of her dominance. The lunatic beneath her wouldn't win so easily. The supercomputer would at least put up a worthy fight.

With hindered reluctance, the android pushed back from the bed. Her silicone lips never detaching from the test subject that pushed up on bent elbows to follow the android's retreat. Holding her bedmate by an invisible tether as she pulled away, GLaDOS smiled into the supple lips which clung to her in a despairing plead.

Chell had trailed the android's kisses until she reached the bed's edge and sat on bended knees. Her eyes darkened under the tilt of her head as she looked at her bedmate with curiosity.

A wicked smirk crossed the android's lips. With the grace of a dancer, GLaDOS spun her back towards the subject, and began a test that only she was aware of-_tease_. The humanoid began the lengthy process of slipping out of her form-fitted black dress. With her back exposed by the deep v-cut, which extended to the lower arch of her spine, it would have taken no more than the briefest of seconds to remove the garment with a simple motion. Instead, the android elected the crueler process of taking her time.

Artificial moonlight scattered wild shadows throughout the room; a crystal-hued light casting a delightful glow over GLaDOS's pale silicone skin. It kept every ounce of Chell's will to not break at the sight.

Shrugging the material off from one shoulder, GLaDOS peered back at the appreciative observer and grinned at the brunette's swollen lip. The poor test subject had the habit of biting her lower lip out of anticipation. It was a traitorous practice, one that always revealed to the android Chell's deepest requests.

Swaying her hips to the rhythm of the room, GLaDOS never skipped a beat as she disrobed. The android slipped her arm from one of the straps and slung the limb around the slacking material at the front of her dress. With the clothing held in place, her other arm slid free. The loosened material exposed the smooth curves of her silicone body in just the right way. The outline of feminine mystique had Chell in awe every time she was given the opportunity to observe it in its entirety.

Slowly spinning on the balls of her heels, the android sauntered over to the girl. A single finger reached out to graze the path of Chell's bare collarbone. It was a continuing trail that traced the length of her throat and ended beneath her chin. Applying gentle pressure, GLaDOS tilted Chell's face upward.

With her face at chest level, Chell's eyes darted between the two mounds and the devious face that stared down at her. The yellow optic eyes peered through a half lidded gaze. The beautiful contrast of glowing yellow orbs peeking through a thick layer of dark lashes sent shivers across Chell's flesh. She could have stared at those eyes for her entire lifespan, but the slight movement of the android nearing made her refocus her attention to what the scheming AI was up to.

Relaxing her grip on the material around her breasts, GLaDOS allowed for the front of the black fabric to flow downward. Her arm remained still over her chest in a bleak attempt of modesty. With the material bunched in slackened waves at her waist, GLaDOS grinned into the darkness of the room.

The robot bent over to close the distance between her and the spelled test subject. Their lips were a hair's breadth apart, and it had Chell's stomach knotting into a hundred different sections. Metal fingers fleshed in silicone slid up the distance of the girl's legs and settled once they were centimeters away from the brunette's neglected core. The messaging thumbs on the inner side of Chell's thighs coaxed a new wave of excitement within her.

The humanoid never closed the short distance; instead, she released her hold, stood up slowly, and arched her back. The delicate motion had her chest feathering across Chell's mouth as GLaDOS raised. It was in those briefest moments that Chell caved to her desires and kissed at the passing skin. The faint wet mark had GLaDOS's sensory receptors sending waves of arousal to her core.

With her processors overclocking, her internal fans began to hum in a quicker pace. They would have to be upgraded soon if she wished to remain conscious in future engagements. Steadily, the android turned so that her backside was once again facing Chell. Keeping the motion in her hips, the silicone body maneuvered down, the back of her thighs grazing the top of the test subject's lap. The heat radiating off the android's skin did not go unnoticed.

In an instinctive move, Chell slid her hands to either side of the robot's waist to help balance the deepened grind against her lap. Both relieved and stunned that the android didn't swat her hands away, the brunette didn't dare move an inch, she could only follow the movements of the figure before her.

With subtlety, GLaDOS hooked the brunette's thumbs onto the inside of the fabric which hung from her waist. There was no urgency in her actions as she pushed her grip down and guided Chell in peeling the dress off. The leisurely stripping followed the sway of the android's hips as she slid out of the soft layer.

As the rhythm of the song echoed within the walls of their room, GLaDOS's electronic pulse matched the mechanical waves of the music. It was almost _natural_. The beat became a part of her as she motioned her hips from side to side for her observer's, and even for her own, pleasure.

With the dress dropped in its entirety, GLaDOS carefully stepped from the discarded pile and returned a heated gaze towards Chell from over her shoulder. She was wearing nothing more than a lacey pair of underwear which left little to the imagination. The bottom of her perfectly crafted ass was halfway out of the lowcut underwear.

An audible gulp could be heard from the woman seated at the bed's edge, legs now hanging freely. Her thin fingers curled with harsh strength into the wrinkled sheets beneath. She needed to restrain her need to touch as her arousal had her teetering on the brink of insanity. Even without the teasing dance, the anticipation of silent promises and needy moans from earlier still had both women wound tight.

GLaDOS was deliberately taking her time to drag out the painfully building need. It was a _test_ after all.

The android turned to give Chell a full view of what she wasn't yet allowed to fully indulge in. With closed eyes, the android ran mechanical fingers through her white mane. The sway of her hips never stopped as she snaked her hands between the disheveled white locks and across bare skin.

The brunette's breath dripped with need as her craving deepened. Her imagination ran wild with thoughts of her touch on the curves of the android. She could almost feel the act of raking her nails over the smooth body as they unraveled each other.

With a few predatory footsteps, GLaDOS motioned closer to the bed. The weight of her knees dipping the mattress as she began to straddle either side of Chell's lap. Silicone-covered fingers only griping the girl's shoulders as the android steadied herself into the intimate position. A gradual gyration settled onto her synthetic hips once again.

Chell was lost in the feeling of the rhythmic motion while her eyes were fixated on the exposed mounds facing her. The brunette took a chance and leaned in closer to the android. Before GLaDOS could protest, Chell took a hardened nipple into her mouth. For a few passing seconds, the robot reveled in the surge of euphoria.

Yellow lenses rolled back in ecstasy as she writhed under the languid tonguing. Her CPUs worked at frantic speeds to process the thousands of binary coding which flew by. Her override was successful. Smiling, the android pushed the brunette back onto the bed and pulled her breasts away. It was enough. She braced her metal frame up on bent elbows and faced the brunette once again. A calm smirk crossed the artificial lips before the android lowered herself down to the side of Chell's face. Kissing the sensitive area just beyond the ear, GLaDOS slipped a hand up the length of the girl's body. The fleeting kisses quickly morphed into a light suckle on the brunette's earlobe. A sneaky hand was also quick to tweak a nipple of the test subject's already heaving chest. A grunt sounded from the girl.

In a lowered growl, GLaDOS's voice crackled through her audio speakers, "Good night, _Chell._"

Confusion etched itself across the test subject's face as she watched the android's departure from the room. If Chell had the strength to pull herself away from the sunken mattress, she would have chased after the bot.

_Test successful. _The humanoid privately smiled at the achievement.

As the supercomputer made her way out the room and down the hall, she couldn't help but feel the exhilaration dissipate at a maddening rate. There was a pause in her footsteps as she afforded a look back at the room. _A point was proven_, she mused to herself.

It took no more than a few lengthy strides for her to be back at the room's entrance. With her luck, the lunatic would have fallen into a deep sleep during the diminutive amount of time of her absence.

fin. ;)


End file.
